Taking Down Kaijo's Ace
by EastCoastSociopath
Summary: Boy has beef with Kise and decides to ruin his reputation by framing him as gay. Plans and feeling change along the way, just who is the one being played? Warning: Yaoi, BoyOC/Kise, male parts male parts, gay af.


**Taking Down Kaijo's Ace**

_**Chapter: 1**_

* * *

Kise Ryouta.

Ryouta Kise.

Kaijo's ace.

Teen's Weekly hottest up and coming Model.

Member of the Generation of Miracles.

Birthdate: June 18.

Age: 17.

Height: 189cm.

Star-sign: Gemini.

Blood Type: A.

Hair: Blonde and stupid and fluffy.

Intelligence: (Predetermined) IDIOT

Kise FUCKING Ryouta.

He was my greatest enemy and now thanks to Mum's new marriage, my new step-brother.

"I'm sorry Ryouta isn't here to introduce himself son, he's been so busy with photo shoots lately" Mr Kise patted me fondly on my shoulder.

I had already met my two step sisters, mum forced me along to a dinner so I could meet them before they left again for college. They possessed the same bouncing blonde hair and irritatingly good looks as their demon of a brother. I was ecstatic at the news they would not be living in the house I was now forced to move into. I was certain I would not be able to handle the prods and coo's as they played with my hair and pinched my cheeks like a fresh faced freaken toddler. Ryouta was the only sibling I had yet to 'meet', but oh we _had_ met before.

That little punk is gonna regret ever meeting me.

"Kyo why don't you go unpack your things? You have your first day at school tomorrow"

So on top of finding out my dear mother had just married the father of the devil reincarnate, I had to uproot my comfortable life in Osaka and move to Kanagawa. Six hours away from all my friends and familiar school life.

I would just add it to the list of atrocities that blonde bastard had to pay for. Oh and i had _so_ many ideas on just how to make this bastard _pay_. Thankfully my mother had just unknowingly given me the opportunity to go prepare havoc before the little shit came home, recognized me and potentially ruin any advantage I currently held within the element of surprise.

Just as I was about to head up to my new room and scope out the new battlefield, the front door gently opened and a masculine 'im home' echoed down the hall.

_Shit-balls there goes all my battle advantage_

I couldn't help the sly grin that crept up on me as I imagined the smug bastards shocked expression when he realized just who his new so-called-brother would be.

"Ah you must be Kyocchi, sorry I'm late!"

"W-what" I couldn't help but stammer into his bright blond face.

"Ne, gomen gomen, I'm Ryouta your new brother!"

Not only did this prick have the gall not to recognize me, but he seemed to possess the brass balls to be downright jovial about finally _meeting _me. _HOW THE FUCK DO YOU NOT REMEMBER ME, YOU RUINED MY LIFE?_ It added insult to injury when I reflected his looks while annoyingly good the last time I had had the displeasure of seeing him had somehow manifested into a new God like status which us mere mortal could only shield our eyes away from, in hope not to be horribly blinded from the radiant beams of beauty emitted by his exuberant smile.

He had grown too, he was now taller than me and that further pissed me off. When he slapped my hand into a handshake I felt his calluses, making me wonder why the fuck a model would have such rough palms.

"Here, let me help" the youngest Kise reached down to pick up the moving box I had struggled to lift previously and proceeded to carry it upstairs with ease taunting my masculinity. I followed behind in a haze, though recognizing him in magazines I had not really been prepared for how much he had changed in appearance since the time I had dubbed 'The Incident'.

Back then I had been taller, bigger, stronger. Now it looked like this ass wipe had surpassed me entirely and that knowledge left no small blow to my ego. Perhaps I had changed too? _Yeah that must be why he doesn't recognize me. _ Still I hadn't forgotten 'The Incident', had it really been that insignificant to the almighty Kise-_kun_ that he had truly forgotten the embarrassment he had put me through?

_Or is this just a ploy to force me to lower my guard? Playing nice at the happy family's while he schemes my humiliation again. Not on my watch buster. _

Ahead of me Kise had already put down the box in my new room and was looking at the new dating sims PS3 game I had recently bought.

Maybe he was less intelligent than I was giving him credit for.

"No way you have High School Love IV! I thought it sold out in the first ten minutes!"

Partly pissed at being caught out owning such a girlish game and partly just pissed in general I lunged to yank it from his larger hands.

"Oi don't go through other peoples stuff!" I reprimanded gruffly, feeling his calloused palms once again as I ripped my simulation game from his grasp. I had an unhealthy obsession with these stupid games, something I kept hidden to avoid ruining my reputation.

He confronted me with a silly pout, plonking his head in his palm in disappointment, making me feel sufficiently like I had just kicked a puppy.

"I suppose having a brother is gonna be different from sisters after all?" a fucking stupid looking smirk lifted the corner of his mouth.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" was he mocking me? I could see he saw I was upset, at least he had the decency to look slightly embarrassed.

"Ah gomen, it's just that I've always wonder what having a brother would be like, and now I have one...and my age too...I guess I'm just really happy" Shit he looked really happy too. Genuinely. He really had no idea just how much his new _brother_ wanted to _annihilate_ him of the face of this earth.

"Actually I'm older by six months" I couldn't resist, I wouldn't have him acting all high and mighty when he was really the immature little twerp. He attempted to cover his laugh with a slender hand

"I see, you've been doing your homework on me then?" he caught me off guard when he threw me a wink. I had never seen someone look so coy before in my life and it frustrated me because it was this bastard. I could feel my blood rushing to color my cheeks a hideous red when I realized the implications of his question.

"AS IF, I just-I just must had read of it in a magazine or s-something!"

He laughed at me again.

"Calm down I was just kidding, _Onii-san_"

My intention to intimidate this bastard had started off sloppy. I would have to pick up my game. I would not allow him to continue to mock me.

And then my brilliant brain recognized the new advantage. The element of surprise was still in my court, the idiot himself had handed me an opening on a silver platter. If he wanted a brother I would be the best brother ever contrived and then when I had found out enough dirt on the bastard to ruin the rest of his High School social life I would reveal my true nature.

Oh man I couldn't wait. I tried to reel in my mastermind smile but was caught out, "What's so funny?" God he could really nail that innocent look, must be from all the modelling.

"I'm excited to have a brother too" I fixed him a convincing smile, "hey do you think you could walk me to school tomorrow, I'm not sure which train to catch just yet"

"You're going to Kaijo too! Ah this is gonna be so cool!" This kid smiled a lot.

"Yeah I'm excited too"

It wasn't a lie. I was excited. Finally after three years I could begin my revenge on Kise Ryouta and what was most exciting?

_ He wouldn't even see it coming._


End file.
